User talk:BringerShinra
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Lol pie (Talk) 04:13, July 21, 2010, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Shinra Alliance Infobox Out of all the alliance pages, I can think of perhaps 3 that have an infobox that don't use , and those that don't usually have something completely different. However, what you're using is the same as said template with a few minor exceptions, which aren't worth making out all that code. It makes it difficult for the average user to edit and creates a general eyesore when trying to read the code. Templates exist for a reason, and it's hardly vandalism to use them, and in fact people who repeatedly violate standards of editing are often warned for vandalism themselves. Perhaps you can explain why you're so attached to the raw code so we can end this amicably? - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 23:49, Friday, 23 July 2010 ' :Actually, it does almost exactly the same job, I checked to make sure before editing. The only differences were the names of gov sections, which I did bring to an approximate title in the correct order, and the color, which I've always had trouble with setting the right ones to which field, so I left that one in for later. And the wiki is a public project, free for all to edit, and it doesn't matter if the page belongs to an alliance. Nothing is owned by anyone here, and the only pages free from general editing are User space pages; all else is free game, and standard convention edits trump personal preferences with few exceptions. - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 23:58, Friday, 23 July 2010 ' ::That...would actually be worse than using raw code. It'd be classified as a redundant template (again, the differences are so minor as to be neglible) and subsequently deleted. Now, I'd ask an admin such as Lol pie before doing this, but if you absolutely must have that code, make it a subpage of the alliance page instead of on the page itself, and simply call it with . It's a bit of a messy solution, as subpages should be generally avoided, so I'm not sure if it's a good idea (hence why I'd ask someone with more experience), but it would at least keep the main page cleaner. - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 00:21, Saturday, 24 July 2010 ' :::Well, it's certainly better, but I came up with another idea talking to a friend last night that might better serve your purposes. Just create fields that can support whatever name you like, rather than changing the name of an existing field. The syntax would roughly be: |govname1 = name |govfield1 = *list of names* :::So, basically what Impy did here, but on its own field. But yeah, as it is I have no complaints, just an OCD twitch. :P - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 12:15, Saturday, 24 July 2010 '